General Wilhelm Strasse
Dr. Obergruppenführer (General) Wilhelm Strasse, also known as "Totenkopf" or "Deathshead" due to his skull-like visage, is a major antagonist in the Wolfenstein series. He is one of the three secondary antagonists in Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the main antagonist of it's 2009 sequel, Wolfenstein and the 2014 sequel, Wolfenstein: The New Order. History ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Deathshead is the creator of the Proto Soldiers, their failed prototypes, the Lopers, and his greatest creation, Das Ubersoldat. He is ordered by Heinrich Himmler to create these abominations for use in Operation: Resurrection, a plan to bring the German warlord Heinrich I back from the grave. Despite this, he has no belief in the occult, wishing instead his creations be used as direct weapons of war. Protagonist Agent BJ Blaskowicz discovers the X-Labs where Deathshead conducts his experiments. After cornering Deathshead, he releases Das Ubersoldat to fight Blazkowicz. Das Ubersoldat is destroyed, but Deathshead escapes in a rocket plane and is never heard from again for the rest of the game. ''Wolfenstein'' After Agent Blazkowicz kills General Viktor Zetta in Wolfenstein, Deathshead is called in to replace him, resuming his research into Veil technology to make new, advanced weaponry for the Nazis. He, along with bodyguard Hans Grosse, capture and later kill Kreisau Circle leader Caroline Becker. Later, BJ follows him to his zeppelin and through a Veil portal, where Deathshead leaves him to be killed by Grosse, now fitted with power armor. Blazcowicz kills Grosse, destroys the Veil weapon Deathshead was working on, and escapes, leaving Deathshead to seemingly perish in the now crashing zeppelin. However, it is revealed at the end of the game that Deathshead survived the crash, cursing Agent Blazkowicz for ruining his plans. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' Deathshead is the main antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order. In the game he is responsible for having the Third Reich win the second world war due to his advanced technology and vast amounts of resources that he has given to the Nazi regime. Around July 16, 1946 the Allies launch a desperate offensive to take him out only to have the entire assault force get wiped out and the Axis winning World War ll. 14 years later the Nazis have conquered the world and Europe is now the Nazi mainland with the Soviet Union completely collapsed and surrender of the United States making Germany the top power of the world. In the game, Deathshead captures Blazkowicz and his group while they infiltrate his base and forces Blazkowicz to chose whether he will experiment on either Private Wyatt or Fergus Reid, killing the other one after the choice is made. Years later, in 1960, he uses a mental institution in Poland for experiments on the mentally ill. After BJ Blazkowicz wakes up and escapes the asylum with Anya, he soon discovers the horrifying truth of the new Nazi rule the world. In the game's finale Deathshead first pitches Blazkowicz against a robot fueled by the brain of the man Blazkowicz chose for experiments at the beginning. After the robot is defeated, Deathshead uses the Armored Robot Suit to face B.J but he is beaten. After crawling out of the armor, Deathshead is stabbed repeatedly by Blazkowicz. In his last moments, Deathshead grabs Blazkowicz's arm and detonates a grenade to kill himself and maul B.J in the explosion. Gallery DeathsheadReturnCastle.png|Deathshead in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. DeathsheadWolfenstein2K9.jpg|Deathshead in Wolfenstein 2009. DeathsheadWolfenstein2K92.jpg|Deathshead in the Black Sun Dimension. DeathsheadWolfenstein2K93.jpg|Deathshead's defeat. DeathsheadWindow.png|Deathshead watches the trapped soldiers. DeathsheadChoice.png|Deathshead forces Blazkowicz to choose which of his companions will be killed DeathsheadSayItCorrectly.png|Deathshead demanding Blazkowicz to say his alias "correctly". Deathshead1960.jpg|Deathshead and Blazkowicz facing off again 14 years later. DeathsheadBrain.png|Deathshead showing the brain of one of Blazkowicz's companions who was forced to be killed earlier. DeathsheadBossfight.png|Deathshead in his robot suit. DeathsheadStab.png|Deathshead about to be stabbed by Blazkowicz. DeathsheadGrenade.png|Deathshead using a grenade to kill himself with Blazkowicz nearby. DeathsheadRemains.png|Deathshead's bloody remains. Trivia *Deathshead is currently the only recurring antagonist of the series. Navigation Category:Totalitarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elderly Category:Suicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists